You Can Count On Me
by reaganjanko
Summary: I've been sitting on this idea for a while, so let's see how it goes! leave a review!
1. Oh Jamie

"Don't you think this is a little too fancy?" she called out from the bedroom.

"I don't know, I haven't seen what you're wearing," Jamie said as he heard noises coming from their bedroom.

"Thanks for the help!" She said to him sarcastically. He heard the jewelry box opening and closing and the stuff in the bathroom clinging. He heard her heels clicking against the hardwood flooring.

"What are you doing in there?" He laughed. "It sounds like you're killing someone."

She rolled her eyes from in the bedroom and smirked at him. She grabbed a necklace and tried to clip the open center piece into the hole but it was out of her sight and couldn't find the hole.

Jamie was pacing back and forth in the hallway waiting for her to appear, when he heard the handle to the door twist open. His eyes were glued to the door. She came out in a dark blue sequin gown. Her engagement ring sparkled on her finger.

"You sure this isn't too fancy?" She asked for the second time.

Jamie eyed her up and down. Her hair was in tight curls that sat just above her shoulders. "Eddie, you look-" he said when she cut him off.

She sighed, "overdressed, I know." she said dramatically.

Jamie smirked as she handed him the silver necklace to put on her. She gently moved her hair away from her neck so he could clip it on. It was like moving in slow motion for him. His dream-come-true was standing right in front of him.

She turned around to face him. His eyes were still plastered to her.

"What?" She asked in confusion as his eyes didn't leave her sight.

He grinned at her, "trying to think of a way to keep people from staring at _you_." He told her honestly.

She tilted her head down and looked back at him. She figured she could tease him a little more. She threw he hands in the air, "Yeah, because I'm overdressed." She said for the third time.

"You look stunning. Who cares if you're overdressed, you're with the PC. You should be." He told her.

She smirked at him. "I've never been to one of these before." She told him as she leaned back and forth on her heels.

"Really, because I think people will believe that you've been to these _thousands_ of times the way you look." He complimented.

She smiled at him, which made his heart beat a million times faster. "What do I call my hot date?" she said to him, "Mr. Reagan?"

He shook his head back and forth, "your hot and sexy fiance." He responded back.

" _Mmmm_ ," she groaned as she put her hand on his chest. "That's right"

"C'mon," he said to her as he took her hand in his, "we don't wanna be late." He paused for a moment, looked around and his attention went back at her, "I mean, you're already overdressed."

She opened her mouth in surprise, "ugh, Jamie." she complained as she lightly hit his chest with her silver clutch.

* * *

All eyes were turned to the couple that walked into the banquet hall. The diamond ring sparkled as they walked to the table with the rest of the Reagan family. Holding hands, Jamie pulled out a chair for Eddie and then sat down in the seat next to her.

"Wow," was all that Frank could say. She looked like a completely different person when she was dressed up rather than when she is uniform.

"Wow isn't the word," Danny said to Eddie. "You," he smirked and pointed his finger at Jamie, "You are one lucky man. Don't lose this one." Danny said to him truthfully.

Jamie put his hand on the top of Eddie's chair, "oh, I don't plan on it," he said as he leaned in to kiss Eddie's head.

Her face turned blushed and he loved it. She was all his and he was going to make sure everyone that was there knew.

"So have any plans made for the wedding yet?" Erin asked curiously as she took a sip of her wine.

"No, not yet, we're working on it. It's hard to figure dates when we're always on duty and you don't know when you need to respond." She simplified for them.

Everyone understood where they were coming from. They just hoped they could pull off being partners together without getting separated by the unwritten rule.

Everyone was basically done eating dinner by now, people were starting to fill the dance. Jamie gently stood up from his chair and held his hand out for Eddie to take. "Where are we going?" She smirked at him and stood up.

Jamie moved his eyes in wander almost as if he was thinking, "dancing?"

Her eyes went wide, " _Dancing_? I remember a certain someone said to me they didn't like to dance," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and stared at him.

They started to sway back and forth, "I used to say right place, right time, but now, I have you so,"

She giggled and gently leaned in to place her forehead in his. "I love you,"

"I love you too," he said to her when the song started to change.

 _I see trees of green, red roses too_

 _I see them bloom for me and you_

 _And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

Eddie immediately recognized the song and lifted her head off of his forehead, "my favorite." She said.

"I know, mine too," he replied back to her. When she wasn't expecting it he pulled her out and twirled her back to him. Both of them laughing a storm. She never thought Jamie would be the romantic kind until they got engaged. He was not the type of guy she could ever see herself with, but now that she's with him, he was all she could think about.

* * *

"Well, would you look at that," Henry said to the rest of the table. "He's got his girl laughing a storm."

All eyes shot towards the couple on the dance floor, both of their faces plastered with wide smiles and giggles. They watched as the music started to slow down. Jamie twirled her again, but this time when he brought her to him, he twirled her so her back was on his chest. They stayed there for a second before he finally twisted her so she was facing him.

Both of her hands were on his chest. To them, it was like everyone around them had disappeared. She moved her hand into his hair. Jamie gently leaned in and kissed her on the lips and she reciprocated, both of them keeping it soft and sweet. Eddie lifted her head up to his forehead as they song was almost to an end. "I want this at our wedding." She said to him.

"She teaches him how to have fun, you know?"

"Oh, I'm sure they have _A LOT_ of fun," Danny said with a smirk.

"DANNY!" Erin said and smacked his chest.

Frank gave Danny a look to stop as he put his hands up in surrender. "It's always serious when you're around him." Frank said as he admired the two of them.

Danny was laughing at how serious Erin and Frank got about his joke. "Ok, I'm sorry, but it's true," he said quickly so he could continue, "Ever since Joe and Mom died, he hasn't been the same person, but she-she's something. She shows him there's more to life than _work_ " Danny admitted as he watched Jamie whisper something on Eddie's ear and she threw herself against him laughing. "I mean, look how happy he is. He was never like that with Syd. He would never dance with Syd even if she begged. I mean, the kid got up and _volunteered_ to dance." He pointed out.

"They're a perfect pair, but I don't want them working together," Frank said to the table

Erin was immediately going to back them up. She knew how long Jamie had waited, just so he could be with Eddie, not so she could be separated. "Why?" she asked annoyed.

"It's not safe!" he argued back. That was his answer for everything now which Erin started to notice.

Erin sighed and put her fork down, "That kid of yours waited five years to ask her out, because he didn't want to get separated from her. He wanted to keep her safe." she said and then thought of another factor, "and before he even asked her, he looked through the books so he could make sure that they could stay together. He's doing this by the book! Let him be happy for once!"

Danny raised his hand, " I for one agree. They are great partners. I'm sure Eddie had those feelings for him too. I mean they wouldn't be engaged out of the blue if those feelings weren't mutual."

When Frank was going to continue, he paused as he saw them walking back over to the table, "nobody discusses this when they get here, understood?" he questioned.

Everyone agreed and nodded their heads.

* * *

The two of them walked back over to the table, both still laughing. "What's so funny?" Danny asked as he waved his fork in the air.

"What?" he asked as his mind flew back to reality, "oh nothing," Jamie said quickly to cover up still smiling.

Danny moved his fork towards Eddie.

"don't look at me, he told me the joke." She said as started laughing just thinking about the thought.

Danny gave her the evil eye, "mhmm" he said mysteriously.

Jamie tipped his head towards Eddie to give her a kiss on the cheek when she turned her head to ask him a question. Both of them not paying attention, lips crashed into each other. Eddie's eyes went wide.

Erin watched exactly what happened and laughed, "oh, you two are so coordinated with each other, it's unreal." she said to the two of them.

"I couldn't even do that if I tried with Linda," he stated sadly. "We would end up smacking heads."

He was happy that Jamie finally found someone that he loved, but he couldn't get over not having Linda with him. She always tried to set Jamie up on dates with her coworkers and now that he's found someone, it broke his heart that she couldn't be here to see it.

* * *

After an hour of talking, Jamie decided it was time to go. He could see Eddie was getting tired and Danny already left to take care of the boys at home. "Alright, we're gonna hit the road," he said and placed the napkin that was once on his lap back onto the table.

Eddie followed his movements and stood up after him. "Thank you for tonight," she said to Frank.

"You're always welcome," he responded with a smile.

Jamie helped slip Eddie's coat on along with his and they made their way to the car.

The ride back home was about 30 minutes long. When Jamie parked the car he looked over to see Eddie past out next to him. He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hey," he said when her eyes fluttered open towards him, "we're home."

She didn't respond, she just gave him a tired smile and opened the door to get out of the car.

* * *

Eddie got changed into her pajamas and made her way into bed, determined not to fall asleep until Jamie was there next her, but as soon as she hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

* * *

Eddie woke up close to 12:30 p.m., looked over to cuddle next to Jamie but he wasn't there.

She helped herself out of bed and walked into the kitchen and found Jamie sitting on the stool on the island. She walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing still up?" She asked him.

He was sitting on his phone and looked a little frustrated. He didn't want to to upset her, "looking at the pictures Danny sent me." He said to her. He pulled up the pictures of them dancing and laughing on the dance floor.

She smiled at them. "I wanna frame those." She said to him.

She could still tell he was upset about something, "what's eating at you?"

He pulled up the rest of the messages between him and Danny and passed her the phone.

Danny told Jamie everything that Frank told them not to discuss. He didn't want them partnered. Danny told him everything word for word.

"Well, don't say anything to him. If you fight with him you're gonna make it worse," she told him. "Come to bed," she begged exhausted. She was tired and just wanted Jamie. He was her security blanket. He made her feel safe at night.

Jamie smiled at her, he turned his head and leaned in for a kiss. When they walked back to bed, Eddie waited for Jamie to come in bed to relax. She laid her head down on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. "I love you," she said to him.

"I love you _more_ ,"

Before she could respond Jamie felt her breathing go even, she was asleep. He leaned in and kissed her head before he fell asleep.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! I am going to try for weekly updates. I will be sure to alert you and let you know what date to expect the upcoming chapter! Thanks so much for reading! Please Read and Review!

-Bella


	2. Dinner Time?

"Tough case Danny?" Frank called from the end of the table as he saw Danny digging into his meat with his fork a little more forceful than needed.

"Nope, all good," he responded tensely as he looked over at Jamie. Jamie and Danny both keep eyeing each other down at the table, almost as if they were speaking to each other.

Erin took notice and so did Eddie as the both kept eyeing each other down. "Whats going on," Eddie questioned slowly as she moved her eyes from Jamie to Danny.

Jamie grabbed his wine glass and leaned back in his chair and looked at Eddie, to his father and then back to Eddie. "Nothing's going on," he responded to her while slowly sipping his wine.

"Okay, well then if nothings going on…then why are all of you guys giving each other evil eyes?" Erin questioned. Everyone was wondering the same question. The family all stopped eating at the dinner table, while everyone around them eyed them down.

Danny sat back in his seat following Jamie's movements. He put his silverware in his place and look at his father. "I don't know, maybe Dad knows," he said and crossed his hands in front of him.

Frank looked at the two of his boys puzzled, "All right Danny spit it out!" he said as he was getting annoyed by the tension at the table.

"What?" Danny yelled, "like you don't know!"

Jamie started speaking at the same time as Danny and the frank started screaming at the two.

"Seriously!"

"Come on dad!"

"Hey!" They were all yelling at each other at the same time.

Eddie stared and watched them all scream at each other. Eddie had enough, "All right STOP!" She yelled at them. "That's enough!" She said as her voice became a little quieter.

Everyone at the table looked at Eddie. They have never seen her yell, especially at family dinner. Danny and Jamie exchanged looks and then heard Eddie start speaking again. "You guys need to figure out how to solve this, _without_ screaming at each other... because it's not going to get you anywhere." She stated and took a deep breath.

Frank looked at both of his boys and eyed them down, "what is the problem here?" he asked them politely and shoved a potato in his mouth.

"Why can't we stay partners?" he asked harshly. He sat back against his seat and crossed his arms.

When Eddie heard those words come out of his mouth she knew he wasn't going to stop. "Jamie…" she said while her voice got quieter.

"And what's your problem?" Frank continued around the table to Danny and sat back against the table.

Danny looked at Jamie and then frank. "His problem," he said a little more calm then he was before.

Frank sighed, "so you both are mad at me because I want to split, you two up," he said to Jamie and Danny while staring at the newest couple at the dinner table. His eyes flew back to Danny, "which I have not made official yet" he announced the family.

Eddie took another deep breath which Jamie noticed right away. "You okay?" he whispered in her ear.

She rubbed her eye with the tip of her finger, "stop," she mouthed as she looked towards the ground as if nothing was going on.

"Eddie..." he said a little louder which Erin, Danny, and Frank all heard.

She knew everyone heard what he said, "enough, drop it." she voiced out in a calm manner. "Stop talking about it," she said like it was no big deal. "We're still partners." she said and turned her head to Danny, "if everyone keeps bringing it up it's going to keep making it worse." She said to him and somewhat towards Erin. She knew Danny wasn't the only one involved in this. "This is between me, Jamie and you," she said looking at Frank in which he nodded in agreement, "everyone needs to stay out of it," she said to them calmly.

She was sick and tired of hearing everyone complain about why they can't be partners when really it was an issue between the three of them. By them getting in their business, they were making matters worse and causing more problems every day while they were still partners. "Excuse me," she said and made her way into the kitchen to help the kids with the dishes, so she could get her mind off of everything.

'Danny shes right," Erin said to him as she watched Eddie walk into the kitchen.

He got annoyed, all he was trying to do was help them out with someone else on their team and she didn't like it. "Right about what?" he said as his voice became higher, "I'm trying to help you," he said as he dragged on 'help'.

"Shes stressed at work, people keep bringing it up to her. I think she just wants to keep it quiet." Jamie said to him nicely.

Frank pointed at Jamie, "he's right, the more people keep telling me about it, the more I have to find a way to change the rules because nobody can agree on it."

"Jamie goes check on her," Erin said feeling guilty.

Jamie was getting up from his seat when Danny interrupted, "no let me. I started this," he said to the group as he headed to the kitchen to find all the kids and Eddie playing cards.

He walked in and sat next to Eddie, "can I join?" He asked and looked over at Eddie. She gave him a small smile and passed over a few cards to him.

* * *

All the adults in the dining room heard laughing coming from the kitchen. "They've been in there for a while," Frank noticed.

Jamie was the first to volunteer, "I'll go check on them," he said quietly as he made his way into the kitchen. Eddie's back was facing Jamie. Danny was on the opposite side and watched as he came in without saying a word.

Danny watched as Jamie came behind Eddie and wrapped his arms around her, "oh, nice cards," he said to her and looked at Nicky. She had a surge of frustration written over her face. He looked back down at Eddie's cards and looked at Nicky, "King, Queen, 9, 7, and 6" he said to the table.

Eddie realized he was calling out her cards, "hey, those are my car-" she said as she was interrupted. Jamie took her breath away and landed a kiss on the lips while she was speaking. She looked up at him and was about to smile when she turned her head back to everyone at the table.

"Oh wait until we get home," said to him sassy trying to ignore him, but she couldn't she ended up smiling with her back still turned away from Jamie. He was just too damn cute.

"I don't wanna know what you do at home," Danny mumbled under his breath. Everyone around the table heard him and started laughing.

"Eww," all the kids said at once.

Danny and Erin came into the kitchen with the rest of the wine glasses and put them in the sink.

"It's snowing hard out there," Frank noted as he stared out the window and watched how fast the snow was coming down.

"Yeah, we are going to get going soon," Danny said as they started wrapping up the card game.

Nicky and Erin were already putting on their coats and boots on ready to leave. "I have to be at work early tomorrow," she said to the Family as she said her goodbyes to everyone.

* * *

After Danny left, Jamie and Eddie were the only ones still there. "Do you guys have a tour tomorrow?" he asked them as he took a seat in the Den across from them.

'No, we took Monday off this week," she said softly. Frank nodded his head. She started to notice the silence that was filling the room, "look, I'm sorry," she said to him. "I didn't mean to make it a scene. It's just- everyone's making our business theirs and I don't want other people to keep getting involved," she said as she let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Frank knew exactly where she was coming from. He nodded at her, "well, our dinners aren't really about eating," he said as he sat up a little

Jamie moved closer to Eddie and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She revealed a small smile, "do you kids want anything to drink at all?" he asked. It was still early in the evening and they weren't planning on driving home anytime soon.

"No, no, I'm good," she said.

Frank sighed, the conversation between them was getting harder and harder, "listen, I know you two work great together, but other people are going to start asking me if other couples can work together and that's not safe for them and the people on the streets." He said.

"So what do we do?" Jamie asked politely, "do we have to split?" he questioned again for the millionth time that night.

He sighed, "it's the unwritten rule...which does make enormous sense." he said

"Yeah, someone pulled out every book that night and looked through _every_ rule." Eddie chuckled and then sighed, "and now _everyone_ knows about it."

"Okay, but is there a way, that we can stay together? We have the most collars in the precinct, the most trustworthy in that precinct, I mean there has to be another way around it."

"Trust me," he pointed, "I'm trying my best, but my best doesn't seem to be working in my favor," he stated as his body moved forward. He saw this conversation was getting uncomfortable, "so when do we get to see some little ones running around here?" he asked them with a smile written on his face.

"Oh, boy, not right away." Eddie stated quickly, " I was just got him, and that took _long_ enough." she laughed. "Maybe in a year," she said as that statement would now float around in the air.

"In a year?" Jamie questioned, "I thought I was supposed to decide with you, not him." He laughed and so did everyone else.


End file.
